Gone To The Dogs
by IAmBatman4Eva
Summary: It took a while to plan but Sam's party was now ready to happen.
1. Chapter Not A Chapter

**I suggest you read the first three chapters of "Lying Down With Dogs" to completely understand what's going on, or you could just read this and be a rebel (I respect rebels). **

**~ Pauline :)**


	2. Are We Sure About This

**Chapter 1**

About a month passed before Olivia and Alex decided that it would be a good time to throw the party that they had talked about the day they adopted Sam. Everyone seemed to be adjusted to the new lives that they were now living, but in no way was this month easy for Olivia and Alex, but Sam seemed to be having a good time. He had destroyed another pair of Alex's shoes and the carpet in the bathroom. Olivia and Alex were grateful though, at least he hadn't gone to the bathroom in the house.

"What else do we need?" Olivia asked Alex as placed her glass of water on the coffee table and sat down next to her.

"Just a few more sodas and the two cakes." Alex replied as she snuggled up to Olivia.

Olivia put her feet on the couch and got comfortable. They knew the party was less than 4 hours away but this quiet time was what they needed before everyone arrived. Just as they closed their eyes, Sam walked in, and spotted the glass on the coffee table. He jumped up and put his front paws on the table and helped himself to the water in the glass.

"I guess I didn't want that." Olivia said grabbing the glass from under Sam.

"It's hot Olivia." Alex laughed as she wiped Sam's mouth with a paper towel.

"There's perfectly good water in his bowl." Olivia tried to say in an angry voice but could only laugh.

"He thinks your water is better. Don't you Sammy? Yes you do!" Alex said in a baby voice.

"Whatever." Olivia said as she put on her jacket.

"I'm going to the store to get the rest of the stuff." Olivia continued

"Sammy be a good boy and Alex don't lose anymore shoes." Olivia chuckled as she walked out the door.

Alex rolled her eyes.

While Olivia was out Alex and Sam headed outside to finish putting up everything on the deck, well it was really just Alex doing everything because Sam found a stick and spent the time outside chewing on his new favorite thing. Olivia came back about 30 minutes later. Alex was resting on a chair on the deck, and Sam didn't even bother to look up from his stick.

"It looks great out here." Olivia exclaimed

"You two did such a great job." She continued as she bent down and kissed Alex.

"One of us did most of the work." Alex laughed as she got up.

"I can tell." Olivia laughed

"I hope Sam likes everyone who I invited to this party." Olivia said with worry in her voice.

"He likes anything Liv, don't even worry about it." Alex laughed


	3. Experience Is What We Gain

**Chapter 2**

Elliot, Kathy, and Eli were the first ones to arrive to the house.

"Where's the rest of the family?" Olivia asked as she handed Eli a cupcake.

"Kathleen is at a friend's house, and the twins refused to wake up." Elliot said as he grabbed a cupcake for himself.

"Sleeping seems to be the only thing they've been doing lately." laughed Kathy.

"I guess they'll have to meet our Sammy later on." Olivia sighed

"Where is the man of the house anyways?" Elliot asked trying to distract Olivia.

"He is currently outside chewing on a stick; you guys can head outside while I wait for everyone else." Olivia said

Elliot and Kathy headed outside while Eli ate his cupcake and watched television on the couch. When Fin and Melinda arrived about 10 minutes later Kathy came back inside to chat and check on Eli, who was watching Finding Nemo and was eating his third cupcake.

"He eats just like his father." Olivia joked

"He sure is going to have a lot of energy to burn later on." Melinda laughed

"Sam loves anyone with energy, they can run around together." Alex said as she walked in from the master bedroom.

Just as everyone was about to head to the deck Munch and Bebe walked through the front door, along with Cragen and Novak. No one bothered knocking anymore because they're all family so who cared? Everyone headed out and Eli, Sam, and Bebe ran around the yard burning off all the energy they had.

"It looks you guys have adjusted nicely to your new lives." Casey said as she poured another glass of lemonade.

Olivia and Alex looked at each other and in unison said "It wasn't easy." They then told the story about their first day and the many days after that which resulted in the loss of a few favorite possessions. Everyone could relate their real children and their pet children had all done their share of destruction. It was all a part of the experience. They all took turns telling about their own experiences ranging from flushing of wedding rings to peeing on checks. Everyone was grateful that one thing happened to others instead of it happening to them. Olivia and Alex were both scared and grateful because of the advice and the stories.

They all knew it was getting late when Eli passed out on Elliot's lap and Sam and Bebe on the deck. Melinda, Kathy, Casey, Alex, and Olivia cleaned up the kitchen while Fin, Munch, and Cragen took the garbage to the trash cans. Elliot moved to the living room to get out of everyone's way and the dogs stayed put. When everything was pretty much cleaned up Elliot and Kathy headed out, Fin carried Eli because Elliot and Kathy had leftovers. Melinda followed behind with her and Fin's leftovers and a few books Alex was letting her borrow. Munch grabbed Bebe while Casey grabbed their coats and two unopened sodas. Alex walked Cragen out and then walked back into the kitchen.

"That was a success." Alex sang

"I know!" Olivia cheered

It may have taken six long months; they may have lost a few favorite possessions, but they were happy to be together, happy to have a family, they were all just happy.


End file.
